The present application relates to a container, particularly a re-usable pallet container such as a metal pallet that can be used for packing, storage and shipping of items, particularly fragile items such as vehicle windshields.
A collapsible re-usable windshield pallet for packing storage and shipping of windshields of varying shapes and sizes is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,236. It has been recognised that it is an advantage to be able to ship windshields of varying sizes in a single container and also to ensure that the container is collapsible to enable return transportation of the container in the collapsed form (when no windshields are being shipped), in order to minimise transport volume and potentially reduce shipping costs. The containers can also be stored in collapsed form in distribution centres and stockists when not being used to contain windshields. U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,236 also identifies the need to use lateral restraints to prevent the windshields moving in the longitudinal direction of the container.
An improved arrangement has now been devised.